


What are we?

by FujoshiDreamer



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Coming of Age, DamiJon Week, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiDreamer/pseuds/FujoshiDreamer
Summary: Damian is forced to attend another one of his father's gala events and while he's there he literally runs into Jonathan Kent a strange kid with bright eyes. Jon's parents are both big time reporters and he gets to go along with them to a fancy party in Gotham where he meets Damian.What will their relationship become, and what type of shenanigans will they get up to.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damian and Jon are only two years apart Jon is 12 and Damian is 14 they will age through the story. Not too sure how long I wanna make this.

Damian  
He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him as he glanced around a one of the overly luxurious ballrooms located within Wayne manor. Honestly, Damian thought to himself why does father have to throw such a ridiculous number of these things, and why force him to attend. Damian hates these events always filled with annoying wealthy people and their spoiled children. As well the obscene reporters and photographers vying for their latest bit of gossip. It was disgusting.  
“Come on little bro,” says Richard interrupting Damian from his brooding “ can’t you at least try to have a little bit of fun?” questions the oldest brother.  
“No,” responds Damian in his usual cold manner. He wasn’t interested in have this conversation with Dick for the 53 time. It was getting old.  
“It wouldn’t kill you to talk to someone your own age and make some friends,” he tells him.  
“It might,” he responds.  
Another sigh, this time from Richard as giving in and heading back to the ‘adult’ side of the ballroom. Father had the party sectioned off so the adults could mingle and the children could have ‘fun’ Damian however considered himself to he far more intelligent and mature than any adult here save for his father and Alfred of course. Also, his definition of fun is finding a quiet place to read a book not socializing.  
Now don’t get Damian wrong he's not some uncultured swine incapable of proper conversation, he can converse if he must, but he’s rather not interact with strangers of he can help it. Damian knows that if Richard heard his thoughts he’d tell him that if he made a friend technically they wouldn’t be a stranger, but frankly Damian doesn’t care.  
Damian begins shuffling across the room hoping to stay off radar in case some of the more annoying guest try talking with him, and he has to play nice, as father says.  
As he’s waking forward he notices a kid who's clearly and most definitely out of place. He has wild curly hair and a suit that’s just a little too big, glasses and quite the dumbstruck expression on his face as he glanced around the room mouth ajar. Damian is ready to just walk around him but the kid turns suddenly and quickly and they crash into each other.  
“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” rushes the kid arms flailing nervously his face a little pink. “I was just looking around. This place is totally awesome, I’ve never seen anything like it. Have you?” he asks glancing all around the ballroom, before his eyes finally settle on Damian.  
Blue is the only though running though Damian’s head as he stares silently into his eyes; very blue.  
“ Oh um, I’m Jon by the way, he tells him holding out his hand.  
Breaking out of his stupor Damian shakes his hand “ Damian nice to meet you. And to answer your question I have been here before considering this is my house, and I live here.”  
Jon's mouth falls open again “wow, are you for real! That's so cool! I can’t even imagine living somewhere so shiny” he tells him eyes drifting from behind red frames to glace around the room once again.  
How'd he even find his way in here? Damian asked himself, he’s probably a child of one of the reporters or photographers. Or he’s just a stray, I wonder if father will keep this one?  
Apparently Jon was still taking about how amazing this place is or something when Damian finally tunes back in he hears “my mom and dad are both reporters at the Planet and they get to go to thing like this all the time. Usually they don’t let me go because they said it’s boring but I begged and begged and here I am. “  
Damian opens his mouth to respond when some other children finally show up and interrupt; so much for avoiding the annoying bunch things Damian.  
“Hey, hey” interrupts Carter and his incompetent group of followers “what’s this the fresh meat’s talking up the lone wolf Damian Wayne. That’s a surprise.”  
“Hi, I’m Jon,” he repeats in a chipper tone. Clearly oblivious to the intended malicious.  
“Hmm, the names Carter. Nice suit.” Says Carter some of his goons chuckling behind him. Damian can’t help but roll his eyes at the hivemind mentality of the situation.  
“Thanks, my mom bought it for a school dance, but I got sick the day before and couldn’t go,” Jon tells them. Damian notes that Carter is at least taken back at Jon’s oblivious and overly detailed answer. After taking to the kids for just a few minutes Damon’s come to expect these almost random responses .  
“Aww, that’s sweet does she still tuck you in at night too,” jokes Carter making all the idiots behind his crack up. Honestly.  
Jon’s smile falter slightly and Damian notices that the tips of his ears have gone pink and Damian decides right then for some unexplainable reason that the last thing he wanted was to see this brat be upset. Why now, and why him thinks Damian.  
Damian clears his throat “Hey Jon, come with me,” he tells him grabbing his sleeve before he could respond and starts walking briskly toward the refreshment table. Silently grumbling to himself about stupid blue eyes, messy hair, and freckles.  
“Where are we goin Damian?” questions Jon willingly being dragged around by older kid.  
“To grab a drink, of course,” he responds simply.  
“Alright, I was getting thirsty,” Jon says walking faster towards the table.  
When they get to the table Damian politely pours Jon a glass of red punch as well as one for himself.  
“Thanks!” says Jon grinning brightly. Making Damon’s head go a little fuzzy, maybe he’s catching a cold or something?  
He’s so absorbed by Jon he barely his time to notice that Carter had followed them to the drinks.  
“oops” is the only warning Jon gets before a cup a res juice is being slashed in his direction. Later Damian is definitely going to call himself an idiot later he thinks to him self as he steps in front of Jon his stupidly expensive suit being colored red and his even more expensive dress shoes becoming soaked in an instant. Staring into the face of one shocked Carter.  
Damian can hear Jon gasp softly behind him. He takes one more glance down at his perfectly tailored suit now ruined with punch before looking back at Carter one eyebrow raised. A few of the guest nearby go silent as Carter nervously clears his throat and shuffles his feet.  
“Uh…umm I’m sorry- I-I think I’m just gonna go,” he mumbles.  
“Yes, I also think that’s a wise idea,” as quickly as the words leave Damon’s mouth the other kids is scampering away probably to find his parents.  
Before he even gets the chance to turn around Alfred suddenly materialized in front of his as silent as ever, how does he do that?  
“Young Master Wayne, I do believe you’ve got something on your shirt,” says the butler in a sarcastic British tone.  
Damian rolls his eyes “Really I hadn’t notices.”  
“Are you alright, should I have Young Carter and his family leave the premises?” he asks more seriously this time.  
“No it’s alright-: the rest of Damian’s response is interrupted by the quiet almost silent sniffling from behind him- Jon!  
With Alfred’s sudden appearance he’s almost forgotten about him.  
When he turns back to look at Jon his hands are nervously clasped against the front of his suit and more worryingly his eyes are beginning to water… crap.  
“Hey, no, no wait. Why are you doing that- that thing? Please don’t,” Damian spits out frantically not good around crying people. Now what?  
“Alfred,” he says already grabbing Jon's hand and tugging him along “if father asks about my presence tell him I’m upstairs changing.”  
He pulls the boy through the ballroom and up the stairs case towards his room. It’s just one thing after another tonight he thinks to himself.  
When he finally gets to his room the tears are streaming down Jon's face and he’s become all red and blotchy.  
Damian sighs, again as he closes the door.  
“Sit down, and calm down. Why are you crying?” asks Damian slightly annoyed. He should probably be more patient with a crying per on, but frankly he’s covered in sticky juice and he wants to change and take a shower.  
“I-I “ he sniffs again before sitting down at the end of the bed “your clothes got all ruined” he mumbles.  
“Yeah so?” questions Damian.  
“It was all my fault.” He says lip trembling at he gets his second wind.  
“No it’s not. Carter is just a simpleton. Him and his group of lowlife friends like to prey on the weak. None of this is your fault, and besides they’re just clothes. To be honest I was looking for an excuse to leave the party early anyway,” explains Damian.  
Jon wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeves before looking back at him “really?” he asks hopefully.  
“Yep, now you can wait here while I shower and change. Then we can hang out up here and watch Television until the party ends. Okay?” says Damian waking towards his closet.  
Jon gives his a small yet warm smile “okay”.


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Jon's POV and his meeting with Damian.

Jon  
Jonathan had spent a whole week begging his parent to let him go with them to Gotham for the party they needed to go to for work. He even did extra chores and work on the farm in order to convince them, but the real icing on the cake was the A he got on his spelling test. He’d studied extra hard and even ended up falling asleep at his desk a few times, but in the end it was all worth it.   
Jon always thought his parent were extra cool; they worked at the Daily Planet and always got their pieced published in the papers typically front pagers. His mom (Lois) and dad (Clark) got to meet and interview lot’s of famous and really cool people which is awesome, but Jon’s favorite part of his parents work is how they help people by raising awareness on certain issues and bringing problems all over the world into the light. Lot’s of people believe that journalism is just a bunch of gossip and yeah they’re not wrong, but Jon knows that because of his parents it’s more than that. Ever since his parents said he could go to the party he’s been super excited to see what it’s like.  
To say that Jon was shocked would be an understatement; stepping out of the fancy car loaned to them by the Planet (because no Clark I don’t care how many times we’ve both interviewed the Wayne’s we are not arriving in that beat up old pickup truck we’re getting a company car) mom really insisted. He couldn’t keep his mouth closed and he walked up the steps towards what Jon is assuming is someone’s house if you can call it that. It looked more like a castle; there were tons of fancy people in sparking out fits getting their photos snapped by the paparazzi. The press and photographers that weren’t invited had to wait out side while the party happened, but the ones like his parents that were get to come inside and has exclusive interviews.   
It’s a lot to take in and it takes all of Jon’s willpower to simply follow his parents inside.  
“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Kent nice to see you back this year. I see you’ve brought a plus one. If you’d like we have another area for the younger ones if you’d like, and they can always come back over and find you if needed,” says some old guy wearing a suit at the door at the front door.  
“Hey Alfred, nice to see you too; still keeping things running around here I see,” says Clark smiling and shaking the man’s hand. His father glances back at him and smiles softly “and we might just take you up on that offer”. The older man nods and that and walks away presumably to greet the other guests.  
His mother turns to him and crouches a little despite the tightness of her sparkly red dress and the fancy updo of her chestnut colored hair, “hey honey of you want you can head to the other side of the ballroom you’ll be able meet and talk with some kids your own age and make some new friends. Doesn’t that sound fun?”  
Jonathan takes a deep breath and nods he can talk to kids his own age easy as pie.  
“Alright buddy we’ll come find you in a few hours, but if you need something before then you can always come and find us; we love you have fun,” says his dad eyes sparkling from behind the rectangular frames of his glasses leaning over to ruffle his permanently messy black hair; causing mom in turn to fuss and try in vain to flatten it out.  
Jon simply chuckles nervousness momentarily forgotten in order to hug both his parents and hurry off before his mom tries anything else to fix his appearance. Since technically him going to the ball was unexpected his mother couldn’t find anyone to get his suit tailored like she wanted. It really freaked her out; that along with his hair that just wouldn’t be tamed no matter how much grease was applied getting out of the house on time was almost impossible. Dad on the other hand didn’t seem to care about the extra fit of his suit telling mom that he’d grow into it, and that he wears ill fitted suits all the time when he goes to work; safe to say it was no help.  
When Jon zones back in he can’t help but take a moment (or two) to just take it all in. This place was simply magnificent high ceiling with golden chandeliers and milky marble floors. It looked classy and despite the number of kids and waiters mulling about it didn’t feel cramped at all; especially with the floor to ceiling windows. Just looking at it made Jon feel at little lost and dazed. While his parents may have worked in the big city Jon was a farm boy through and through he’s only seem places like this on tv.  
He takes his time walking around the room stopping randomly in places to admire the décor. The other kids were as fancily dressed as the adults he’s seen earlier and seemed sort of standoffish it was hard to approach any of them. He kinda felt like the stood out just a little; even though he’s sure some of the other journalist that were here must’ve brought their kids too, right?  
Jonathan had been distracted once again when he crashes into another kid he look angry enough already even before Jon’s frantic apology. His hair was slicked back and neat looking and he had sharp green eyes. Jon takes a moment to shrug off his nerves before introducing himself. He’s just another kid like anyone else thinks Jon.  
“Oh um, I’m Jon by the way,” he tells him there’s a small pause before the other kids shakes his hand back and speaks.  
“Damian, nice to meet you. And to answer your question I have been here before considering this is my house and I live here,” says the boy-Damian.  
To say Jon was shocked was an understatement of course he lives here he fits right in; Jon doesn’t think he could ever be so comfortable in a place like this. After introductions Jon launches into a lengthy one sided discussion about how cool the house was and telling the random kid all about his parents work and how he convinced them to bring him along. Damian looked like he was going to say something before he was interrupted by some other kids.   
They seemed to be a little upset about him talking to Damian, they’d called him a lone wolf? Is he not supposed to talk to him, but he didn’t seem to mind? Maybe it’s all just a misunderstanding Jon thinks to himself introducing himself one more time.  
“Hmm, the names Carter nice suit,” says the boy his blonde hair cropped and spiked making; his tone of voice set Jon on edge.   
Jon smiles and tries for polite one more time “Thanks my mom bought it for a school dance, but I got sick the day before and couldn’t go”.  
Which results in an unexpected response “Aww that’s sweet does she still tuck you into bed at night too,” jokes Carter making all his friends laugh, and making Jon feel a little sick. He opens his mouth to respond but he honestly doesn’t know what he wanted to say.  
A throat clearing and a few words cuts through the tension as Damian grabs him and drags him along somewhere.  
“Where are we goin Damian,” he asks the other boy as he happily lets himself be dragged along. Figuring out that they’re going to the refreshment table puts a little pep into Jon’s step a bit of food could always cheer him up. As Damian hands him a cup of punch he keeps looking around the table wondering if they have any pie.   
Distantly and almost in slow motion he hears someone say ‘oops’ but before anything else can happen Damian’s stepping in front of him bright red punch splashing all down the front of his formerly white dress shirt as Carter stares in horror.  
The whole scene feels like something out of some of those cheesy teen movies he like to laugh and make fun of, only now he doesn’t feel like laughing he feeling kinda like crying which is exactly what starts to happen as Carter practically runs away and the butler guy from earlier appears and starts talking about something with Damian.   
Jon can feel is throat begin the close and his eyes burn with fresh tears his face becoming warm and red from trying to hold back his tears. He feels awful, and honestly he’s not sure why. It’s probably a lot of things like his uncomfortable new surroundings, or the fact Damian’s shirt is ruined and it’s all his fault, or the fact that he hasn’t even been to this party for an hour yet and he’s already made one enemy, or maybe it’s what his parents will think when they find out about his how he ruined his first ever gala they’ll never take him anywhere ever again.  
He registers vaguely when Damian turns around and starts talking to him again, but his ears are ringing and while he can see his mouth moving as well as the frantic movement of his hands, he can’t exactly hear him. He does however feel when Damian takes his hand in his (it’s warm) and slowly the noise around his starts to come back as Damian once again starts dragging him around and up the stairs.  
He’s basically pushed into a dimly lit room as Damian shuts the door behind them as the tears continue to fall down Jon’s face.  
“Sit down, and calm down. Why are you crying?” asked Damian clearly annoyed arms crossed.  
Jon can’t but explain a little of how he feels to the other boy, especially since he felt the entire situation was his fault.  
“No it’s not. Carter is just a simpleton. Him and his group of lowlife friends like to prey on the weak. None of this is your fault, and besides they’re just clothes. To be honest I was looking for an excuse to leave the party early anyway,” explained Damian glancing around the room.  
“Really,” Jon can’t help, but ask.  
“Yep, now you can wait here while I shower and change. Then we can hang out up here and watch Television until the party ends. Okay?” says Damian pulling slightly at his wet shirt as he walks towards his closet.  
“Okay,” Jon says smiling happily at what he hopes is a new friendship.

Waiting inside someone else’s room that you barely know while they’re in the shower is super weird Jon decides as he nervously twiddle his thumbs. It’s a nice and spacious room, with a queen sized bed and a large tv mounted on the wall it even has room for a small couch to sit in font of it. There’s a large window with a desk for next to it, and there’s a nightstand along with a dresser, and what Jon noted is a walkin closet. It was crazy, what kid needed so much space?  
While the room was huge Jon couldn’t help but note that it didn’t really have any personal touches; Jon’s own room while small and cozy is still filled with posters from his favorite shows and action figures lying all around as well as probably a few shirts he hadn’t put away. He can easily imagine his room even now his desk is definitely a mess with his books for class stacked hazardously on the edge waiting to fall.  
Guess it’s a rich kid thing; he does have a butler, so I guess that keeps the room from being a mess. Although, Jon’s mom typically cleans his room while he’s a school sometimes even though she insists that she only intended to grab his dirty laundry. Even so his room is always a mess.  
A few moments after the shower stops Damian steps out his hair is wet, and he has a towel around his shoulders. He’s dressed a little more loosely this time in black jeans and a black dress shirt, but no suit jacket and no tie. It makes him look a little less snobbish and almost approachable if he’d smile more.  
When Damian looks in and sees Jon he roles his eyes a little “you didn’t have to sit in the exact same spot I left you in,” he tells him walking towards the couch. He glances back at him “Coming?”  
Jon jumps up and grins “Of course what’re we gonna watch?” he asks enthusiastically practically pouncing down on the couch next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story shall move along next chapter, it'll be in Damian's POV.  
> As always feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you want.  
> Until next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be in another POV.  
> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
